


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Bargain

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to "The New Red Queen." After he badly injures her love, Peter Parker, Mary Jane is determined to stop Norman Osborn once and for all. However, no heroes are equipped to take down someone as evil and devious as Osborn. Instead, she seeks the aid of the ultimate villain, Dr. Doom. He's willing to help Mary Jane, but for a very "intimate" price.





	The Red Queen Chronicles: The Bargain

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Bargain **

* * *

**AN: This story is based off my “The New Red Queen” series. Mary Jane Watson is the Red Queen and general manager of the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost is the White Queen. Jean Grey is the Black Queen and Cyclops is the Black King. In terms of the overall timeline, this takes place after the events of “The Red Queen Chronicles: The Holidays.”**

_‘These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, the X-men, SHIELD, Dr. Doom, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains graphic sexual content. If that sort of thing offends, please don’t read this story. As always, I urge everyone to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review. To everyone who has supported this series and provided so many sexy ideas, I sincerely thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SHIELD Hellicarrier – Med Bay**

_‘No. Please, God…don’t do this. I know you’re not big on answering prayers from whores, but please…just this once…make an exception. I may not deserve it, but he sure as hell does!’_

Mary Jane Watson, the former high-end prostitute turned Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, ran through the secure wings of the SHIELD Helicarrier as fast as her legs would take her. A steady stream of tears obstructed her vision. Heavy sobs mixed with exhausted gasps as she fought through escalating fatigue. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, every beat full of dread that she might lose the most important man in her life.

“Peter…please be okay,” she cried as she sprinted towards the end of the medical wing.

It was a nightmare scenario, one that nobody – not SHIELD, not the Hellfire Club, and not any other superhero team – could’ve prevented. Peter had been having a rough week as Spider-Man, dealing with a significant uptick in crime. Mary Jane remembered seeing more bruises on him than usual, but he’d claimed he’d dealt with worse and never let that stop him from making love to her on their sex night.

Then, it happened. Specifically, _he_ happened. Norman Osborn, Spider-Man’s greatest enemy and the source of so much of Peter Parker’s pain, returned as the Green Goblin. That shouldn’t have been possible because he was supposed to be dead. Then again, she’d learned from Jean Grey that death isn’t nearly as permanent as some think. That idea became more terrifying when Osborn started pumping thugs with goblin gas and organizing attacks on Spider-Man.

_“They’re calling it the Goblin Wars. Every gang, criminal, and wannabe deviant is huffing that gas, becoming a bigger threat…and Norman Osborn is encouraging it.”_

That was what Peter had told her earlier that week after nursing a particularly bad injury he got from a mugger. She remembered helping soothe his pain with a fully-nude massage. She wished she had listened closer because the extent of that threat only got worse.

“Out of my way!” Mary Jane exclaimed, shoving a couple of oblivious SHIELD agents out of the way.

“Hey!” yelled one of them. “You’re not supposed to…”

Mary Jane didn’t wait for the agents to question her. She just kept running until she literally bumped into the entrance to the medical wing. She ended up slamming her fist against the button to open it, allowing her to enter the med bay, which was already buzzing with activity.

“I need another IV, here. Stat!” barked Jemma Simmons to a half-dozen SHIELD doctors.

“His blood pressure is still dropping,” said one of the doctors. “The internal bleeding is getting worse!”

“I think his lungs are collapsing,” said another. “We should get the damn mask of so we can…”

“No!” yelled Agent Coulson, who stood nearby. “The mask stays on. That order comes right from Director Hill. That’s at the top of SHIELD’s Spider-Man policy.”

The panic in their voices was palpable. It froze Mary Jane where she stood, rendering her paralyzing in the middle of the doorway. Before her, she saw the crowd of SHIELD doctors hovering over one of the superhero intensive care units. As they all scrambled to gather supplies and provide medicine, she saw him…a ghastly sight that nearly broke her heart on the spot.

“Peter,” Mary Jane gasped under her breath.

Her legs nearly failed her. On the table, she saw a bloodied and battered man who looked like he’d just walked through Hell itself. Half his costume was burnt or torn off. Blood gushed from a series of gaping wounds on his torso, arms, and legs. His mask was mostly intact, but she could hear him struggle with every breath, coughing up blood as he convulsed in agony.

“Hrrr…Osborn!” Spider-Man yelled out in pain.

“Somebody hold him down!” urged Agent Simmons.

“Get the Hulk straps!” said one of the doctors. “This guy is stronger than he looks.”

Mary Jane continued to watch as the doctors struggled to keep him stable while they treated him. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from crying out his name for all to hear, which would’ve negated that Spider-Man policy that Agent Coulson had mentioned. If it was as bad as it looked, however, then that policy might be moot.

“My God,” she said. “What the hell did Osborn do to you?”

It was one of the most horrific sights she’d seen and that was saying something for someone who’d worked at the Hellfire Club. SHIELD had him in one of their specialized superhuman medical units. It was the same unit that had been used to treat the likes of Captain America, Iron Man, and Black Widow after nasty battle against Kree pirates. No hero ended up in that unit unless they took a vicious beating.

Somehow, Norman Osborn had hurt Spider-Man just that much. The idea that anyone – man, monster, alien, or goblin – would hurt the man she loved so much filled her with a mix of sorrow and outrage. Peter had told her that Osborn was dangerous, having already killed Gwen Stacy, his previous love. She had no idea just how horrific that danger was.

_“He’s the worst enemy you can have…someone who hates you so much that he laughs manically at your suffering. That kind of hate doesn’t just come from nowhere, though. Osborn and I have a history…a history as crazy as he is. What he does…the people he hurts…it’s one of those responsibilities that’s a lot harder than most. It’s the only responsibility I often worry whether Spider-Man can truly handle it.”_

Those had been the last words Peter told her before swinging off into the early morning sunrise several hours ago. Mary Jane remembered having a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t hear Peter doubt himself much, especially after she had done so much to help him with her position at the Hellfire Club. When he did, though, it was serious…more so than she thought.

It all culminated less than an hour ago when Osborn tried to detonate a bomb of goblin gas in the middle of Times Square. Peter, once again bearing the responsibility as Spider-Man, fought him and his goblin-loving minions. While he managed to stop the bomb, Osborn made sure it came at a price.

Mary Jane wasn’t sure of the details. She mostly remembered screaming into the phone when Agent Coulson called her on a secure line. She recalled hearing something about a failsafe with the bomb that went off right in front of Peter when he disarmed it. That was _after_ he took a huge beating from Osborn, which tore up his suit and left them both fairly bloodied. Any lesser man would’ve died on the spot.

However, according to Coulson, Spider-Man had once again defied the odds. Thanks to his reflexes, his spider sense, and his overall unwillingness to not die at the hands of his worst enemy, he managed to avoid the deadliest part of the blast. He still sustained serious injuries…some of which might be fatal.

Mary Jane _refused_ to entertain such thoughts, though. Peter was too strong. She loved him too much and he loved her back. She had to believe that he was going to fight with every fiber of his being to survive.

_‘Come on, Peter. Please…fight this. Come back to me. You’re too strong to let someone like Norman fucking Osborn win like this. Please…keep fighting. I love you too much to lose you.’_

She continued praying for him as she regained enough strength to make her way over to the care unit. She could only get so close, though. Agent Simmons and SHIELD’s doctors were still hard at work, trying to keep him stable. It was still hard, seeing Peter so bloodied and injured. She endured it, though. She could do no less for the man she loved.

“Ms. Watson…I see the transport I sent got you here in record time,” said Agent Coulson, who approached her as she stood just beyond the safety perimeter.

“Yes. Thanks for that,” Mary Jane said, her voice still strained.

“It’s not a problem, ma’am. It’s standard protocol. Director Hill made it very clear a while back. In any serious incident involving Spider-Man, you’re the first contact.”

“Yeah…and there’s a damn good reason for that.”

“I’m sure there is, but it’s one I don’t need to know.”

Mary Jane lips quivered as she hugged her shoulders. Agent Coulson tried to console her, but she brushed it aside. She didn’t need consolation or comfort. If anything, she needed to feel the full weight of this dread. It was part of the responsibility she’d accepted in being Peter’s lover.

It was one of those unpleasant, yet unavoidable details of their relationship. Since she was among the select few who knew his secret identity, she had to be a primary contact in case something terrible happened to him. If worst came to worst, she had to be the one to deal with his job, his personal affairs, and his Aunt May. It was a difficult responsibility to bear, but one she gladly bore for him.

“It looks bad, but rest assured, Spider-Man is in the best of hands,” Agent Coulson continued. “SHIELD’s doctors are specially trained to treat super-powered individuals. The fact that he survived the initial blast bodes well for him.”

“He’s tough. He’s a survivor,” Mary Jane said distantly.

“I don’t doubt that. I’ve read his record. He’s durable, but he took a hell of a beating. The Green Goblin knows how to hurt people…a lot.”

Mary Jane hugged her shoulders, shuddering at the thought of Peter suffering so much at the hands of such a despicable man. She took some comfort in Coulson’s words. She knew Spider-Man’s exploits too. He was capable of surviving _that_ kind of hurt.

On the medial unit, the situation finally seemed to stabilize. Peter stopped convulsing and blood stopped gushing. The doctors must have hit him with some pain killers and sedatives because he finally settled into a less pained state. Near as Mary Jane could tell, his vitals were still strong.

“Heart rate and blood pressure are stabilizing,” said one of the doctors. “We’ve also stemmed the bleeding.”

“What about the shrapnel?” asked Agent Simmons.

“We picked out the worst of it. He still took some internal damage, but nothing fatal. Everything is intact. He just needs to heal…a lot.”

“He won’t be feeling very well for a while, but he’ll live,” said one of the surgeons.

“After fighting a nutcase like Osborn, he may _wish_ he were dead,” commented one of the nurses.

It seemed the worst was behind them. Peter was going to live. He would have some nasty scars, but he was going to survive. That came as a relief to Mary Jane, but not as much as she thought. After hearing how much pain he’d endured, her sorrow gave way to more anger.

Taking long, deep breaths, the Red Queen fought to collect herself. She doubted Peter was aware of her presence or just how much Osborn had hurt him. The idea that anyone suffered that much for trying to be a responsible hero – let alone the man she loved – filled her with outrage.

“Agent Coulson,” Mary Jane said with renewed strength, “what happened to Norman Osborn? Is he in custody?”

“I’m afraid not, ma’am,” Agent Coulson replied.

“Why am I not surprised?” she muttered. “A dangerous, psychotic villain seriously wounds Spider-Man and causes all sorts of damage in Times Square…of course he escapes!”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Sure it is. He’s psychotic, but smart enough to slip away because he knows heroes like Spider-Man will protect innocent people over taking him down. Is that not simple _enough_?”

Agent Coulson fell silent. He was one of the few SHIELD agents who knew not make excuses when someone shoved harsh truths in their faces. He just stood there, stoic and silent as always. However, Mary Jane could tell it angered him almost as much as her.

“Okay. I’ll concede the situation isn’t as complex as we care to admit,” he said.

“Thank you,” Mary Jane said.

“You have to understand, though. Men like Norman Osborn aren’t just psychotic and smart. They know how to game the system. They bank on decent, responsible people doing the right thing and _not_ crossing certain lines.”

“And they’re usually right. That’s both sad _and_ reassuring, when you think about it.”

“Try not to think too much. The difference between your run-of-the-mill Hydra agent and a full-blown supervillain is big. It’s akin to the difference between Hawkeye complaining about coffee creamer and the Hulk going into a rage.”

“I’m aware of that gap, Agent Coulson…more so than most.”

“Then, you already understand why villains like the Green Goblin keep escaping. It’s not just that they cross lines that we won’t. They _know_ that we don’t want to cross those same lines, lest we become just like them. They understand that heroes like Spider-Man will only go so far to stop them and use that to their advantage.”

“If only they didn’t use it so damn well,” Mary Jane said, fuming at the thought of Norman Osborn remaining free.

“It’s why they stay out of prison while their henchmen don’t,” said the experienced SHIELD agent. “At the same time, it’s also a reminder of why we _shouldn’t_ cross those lines. Heroes like Spider-Man know they do more good in the long run by _not_ doing what others might in a given situation. That’s because no matter how much a villain hurts them, their ability to inspire others does more than simply stopping them ever could.”

It was still cold comfort while watching the man she loved suffer, but it made too much sense. Mary Jane could easily imagine Peter telling her the same thing, belaboring the importance of being the kind of hero who won’t cross certain lines and whose presence inspires others. Having spent so much time with him and other heroes, especially after joining the Hellfire Club, she understood better than most why those ideals mattered. Even so, it still made her furious.

“It’s still not fair,” Mary Jane said distantly. “Norman Osborn gets away, a hero saves the day, and good people suffer…it’s just not right.”

“I know,” said Agent Coulson flatly.

“They won’t cross those lines and for good reasons,” she said, “but what’s the point if the monsters who hurt them keep coming back? Is there _any_ way to work around it so men like Norman Osborn don’t keep hurting innocent people?”

“That, I don’t know, ma’am. If I did, then SHIELD wouldn’t need so many high-security prisons. All I know is that heroes will keep fighting to the good fight and villains will keep using their principles against them. Short of going up against an even _bigger_ villain, I don’t see how someone like Osborn can be stopped.”

Mary Jane fell silent, hiding her outrage under her concern for Peter. Seeing him suffer was nothing short of heart-wrenching. Knowing that villains like the Green Goblin were devious enough to keep escaping only added to the pain. The idea that Spider-Man could never defeat someone like him without compromising his responsibilities just didn’t sit right. It was an affront to everything good and decent. Even a former prostitute could see that.

As she fumed, though, something else about Agent Coulson’s words struck a chord. In digesting such harsh truths, an idea entered her mind…one that would make most heroes, SHIELD agents, or former prostitutes recoil in disgust. However, when Mary Jane opened her eyes and saw the extent of her lover’s wounds, she found herself taking that idea seriously.

Heroes might not be willing to cross certain lines and there was no reason to change that. However, Mary Jane wasn’t a hero. She wasn’t just the lover of a hero either. She was the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. That meant she was in a unique position…one in which she could do what no hero could.

_‘This can’t stand. I won’t let it! Norman Osborn won’t stop tormenting Spider-Man, but Peter won’t compromise his responsibilities. But a woman who loves him…who happens to be the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club…she can take chances that he can’t.’_

Peter wouldn’t approve. Agent Coulson wouldn’t approve. She was pretty sure no hero on the planet would approve. That didn’t matter, though. Mary Jane had made up her mind. Someone had to stop Norman Osborn from hurting Peter again.

_‘For him, for us, and for everyone he cares about…I have a responsibility to do something. The Green Goblin may not fear Spider-Man coming after him, but I bet there’s someone out there whose wrath he does fear…someone willing to cross those necessary lines with me.’_

* * *

**Latveria – Castle Doom**

Among heroes, villains, and SHIELD agents alike, there were certain parts of the world that everyone avoided. Just mentioning those places was an immediate conversation stopper. Even Deadpool didn’t joke about them, which was a statement in and of itself.

At the top of the list of places that no one should visit was Latveria, specifically the gates of Castle Doom. Also at the top of a similar list with that country’s ruling monarch, Victor Von Doom. When it came to evil, villains, and people nobody wanted to mess with, the man they called Dr. Doom was the first and last choice. That made standing in the shadows of Castle Doom a test in bravery/foolishness for Mary Jane Watson.

“Here I am,” the attractive redhead mused, “standing in a place Johnny Storm once said made the worst parts of the Negative Zone look like a four-star resort in Tahiti.”

She still couldn’t believe was doing this. If Peter were even half-conscious, he would be yelling at the top of his lungs, urging her to leave. However, Mary Jane had made her decision. Her love for Peter, and a desire to protect him from those who would hurt him, was just too strong.

_“For the record, Mary Jane…this is the single craziest thing I’ve ever seen anyone attempted. And I’ve worked with Deadpool, Tony Stark, and Colossus’ demon-loving sister. Please understand that me being part of this makes me extremely uncomfortable…me, the same woman who wears thong underwear on missions to the Savage Land.”_

Those were Emma Frost’s fateful words less than a half-hour ago. She was the only other person who was aware of Mary Jane’s plan. Being the former White Queen, she was also the only person who could make this crazy act of love possible.

Before she had joined the X-men, Emma had participated in a secret cabal of villains that included Dr. Doom. At one point, the old Inner Circle offered him a position. He refused, claiming that such a role was beneath him. Emma said it was the only time the Inner Circle didn’t push the issue. Even men like Sebastian Shaw weren’t foolish enough to pester Dr. Doom.

After the previous Inner Circle collapsed, Emma maintained loose ties to Dr. Doom. It was primarily out of paranoia, though. She claimed that Victor Von Doom was _not_ someone with which to lose track of. Trying to make him an ally was foolish enough, but making him an enemy was downright suicidal.

Even with all that danger, Emma Frost conceded on one aspect of Mary Jane’s plan. When it came to doing the impossible and crossing lines, Victor Von Doom had no equals.

_“I will say this, though…your willingness to go straight to the nuclear option shows just how much you love this man. Doom may be devious beyond measure, but when it comes to delivering on his word, he’s second to none. You just better be damn sure you can convince him to help you. Expect any favor from Dr. Doom to come at a price.”_

Emma had plenty more to say about Doom. Mary Jane suspected that was her. Even if it was out of love, seeking the aid of Dr. Doom came with so many dangers. The fact that the White Queen seemed genuinely afraid for her said a lot.

Mary Jane remained undeterred, though. Despite Emma’s warnings, she was determined to see her plan through. She believed she had something to offer Latveria’s infamous monarch. The only part Emma had to play was to call up Doom, organize transportation to Latveria, and let her take it from there.

That ended up being the easy part. Less than five minutes after Emma called Castle Doom on a secure line, a portal opened on the roof of the Hellfire Club in Manhattan. Doom gave Emma simple instructions. Mary Jane was to walk through the portal alone and wait. Everything after that was the will of the powerful monarch.

She tried to maintain a brave poise as she stood before the gates of Castle Doom. It was almost midnight in this part of the world and clouds covered the imposing structure. It looked like something straight out of a gothic novel, conveying an aura of power and darkness. Having no powers, no super-powered lover to protect her, and little of anything that someone like Doom valued, Mary Jane couldn’t have been more vulnerable. Even for a former prostitute who had dealt with many dangerous individuals over the years, it was pretty nerve-racking.

“Dr. Doom,” the Red Queen called out. “I’m here. I am alone, like you requested. I seek an audience with you.”

Even though her voice was muted by the cold Latverian winds, she didn’t doubt for a second that Dr. Doom had heard her. It was part of Latveria’s motto. Even the faintest whisper could be heard by Doom.

That motto proved correct as a several compartments on the outer wall opened up. From them, a legion of Doom’s Servo-Guards flew out via jet packs. They each landed around her, surrounding her from all sides. If it was meant to show that Doom was in charge, then Mary Jane got the message loud and clear.

 _“On the orders of Doom, raise your hands and get down on your knees,”_ one of the Servo-Guards said. _“You have five second to comply.”_

The Red Queen did as she was told. It wasn’t the first time she had been ordered to get down on her knees, but there was nothing sexy about her current situation. She was under no illusions that _any_ of the traditional rules in dealing with powerful men applied to Victor Von Doom.

Once on her knees, the Servo-Guards moved in closer. They all had blank, emotionless faces. Their eyes flashed briefly. Mary Jane suspected that they were scanning her for weapons. She made sure she brought nothing with her other than the clothes she’d been wearing. She didn’t even bring a wallet or cell phone, hoping that would show Doom that she was not there to cause trouble.

Since the Servo-Guards didn’t shoot her, she figured it worked. After the eyes of the guards stopped flashing, one of them held out its hand and displayed a holographic image of the man she’d come to see.

 _“Mary Jane Watson, Red Queen of the Hellfire Club and former whore of the rich and well-to-do,”_ said a powerful, imposing voice, _“your presence is unexpected and unwelcome in Latveria. You had best have a valid reason for taking up Doom’s time.”_

“I…I do,” Mary Jane said to the hologram, trying and failing to sound brave. “I come here seeking your assistance.”

_“You dare seek a favor from Doom? Do you the slightest inclination of how foolish that is?”_

“Yes. I’m aware it’s quite possibly the dumbest idea anyone can have in this world…daring to ask anything from Dr. Doom. Emma Frost told me as such.”

_“And yet you did not heed her words.”_

“No. I didn’t,” Mary Jane said. “I told her I was willing to take the risk, knowing full well that dealing with a man such as you comes at a price. And I’m willing to pay that price.”

 _“For what possible reason would a self-professed harlot be so willing?”_ Doom scoffed.

Mary Jane’s strength almost failed her. The imposing man already sounded impatient. He could’ve had his Servo-Guards kill her on the spot and she would’ve had no way of stopping it. After a lifetime of avoiding vulnerable situations as a prostitute, she might very well be in the most dangerous situation possible.

Then, just as fear nearly overwhelmed her, she remembered Peter. She remembered what Norman Osborn did to him and why she’d decided to go to such extremes. Channeling the strength that went beyond that of the Red Queen, she stared the image of Dr. Doom down in a way few in Latveria would ever dream of.

“I do so out of love and desperation,” she told him, “a love I have for another…and a desperate desire to protect him.”

 _“Love? Desperation?”_ Doom said skeptically. _“These are valid reasons for seeking the will of Doom?”_

“Please understand,” Mary Jane continued, “my lover is a great man who bears many responsibilities. He fights so hard to take on truly dangerous people…the kind who would hurt him greatly and cross any line to do so. I’m willing to do what I must to protect him.”

_“And he knows not that you’ve sought me out?”_

“No,” she told him. “He would’ve tried to stop me if he did. He’s too good…too responsible. However, like you said, I’m a whore and a representative of the Hellfire Club. I’m willing to go to any length for him. And I know that of all the powerful men in this world who can deliver, no matter the cost…Dr. Doom is second to no one.”

There was a brief pause. It might have been the longest, most stressful silence Mary Jane had ever experienced in her life. For someone with her decadent history, that said a lot. She couldn’t tell if Doom was considering her words or just contemplating a way to destroy her. All she could do was wait and brace herself, knowing that even prayers to a higher power might not be sufficient for Dr. Doom.

However long the silence lasted, the Servo-Guards eventually took a step back, except for the one projecting the hologram of Dr. Doom. Then, much to her relief, the image of the Latverian Monarch faded.

 _“Doom has chosen to grant you an audience,”_ said one of the Servo-Guards. _“Doom’s will shall be done.”_

The next thing she knew, another portal formed. This time, it formed right underneath her and Mary Jane fell right into it as though she’d just fallen off a cliff. She barely had a yell out in shock.

For a half-second, she felt like she was in between two planes of existence. By the time a full second had passed, she felt herself land with a thud in a new domain…one very different from the cold, Latverian night.

“Whoa!” she gasped. “What the hell was…”

“Silence!” barked an authoritative voice.

The Red Queen froze. She swore that voice would’ve frozen any mortal, god, or demigod. Only one man could speak with such authority and have it carry so much weight. It was at that moment Mary Jane realized where she was. She had just landed in the throne room of Castle Doom and sitting on his high-tech throne was the man himself…the being that heroes, villains, and everyone in between feared.

“Dr. Doom,” Mary Jane gasped.

“That’s Lord Doom to you, Ms. Watson,” said the imposing man. “You are in my presence now. You’d be wise to speak with respect and reverence.”

There was unrivaled arrogance in his voice. It came off as someone who genuinely saw himself as more god than man. Mary Jane had known more than a few men who’d carried themselves with such bravado. Unlike those men, though, Victor Von Doom could actually _prove_ his superiority.

Looking around at his throne room, such superiority was on full display. Part of it was a high-tech lab that rivaled anything SHIELD or Tony Stark had at their disposal. The rest was an opulent chamber built around a large, high-tech throne where Doom sat. Around the throne were all manners of regal décor, more so than anything she’d seen at the Hellfire Club. Much of the artwork, statures, and tapestries all had a singular theme…the glory and power of Dr. Doom. Between the massive portraits hanging on the wall and the army of Servo-Guards surrounding him, Mary Jane got the message loud and clear.

Doom was a man of power, prestige, and accomplishment. He was someone of near-limitless capabilities, beyond that of any ordinary king or despot. It was intimidating, but it also affirmed for Mary Jane that he could deliver what she sought.

“My apologies, Lord Doom,” Mary Jane said in the most respectful tone she could muster. “Thank you for answering my call. I hope we can pursue a deal that is mutually beneficial to both of us.”

“Your hopes mean little to Doom. Be aware that I remain skeptical of your ability to provide such benefits,” said the Latverian monarch. “However, Doom has given you a chance to prove yourself, Mary Jane Watson. You had best make use of the opportunity.”

“And I’m grateful for that chance,” she said. “While I may not have the resources of SHIELD or the Fantastic Four, I am the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. I do have more to offer than most.”

“Doom is aware of your title, as well as your recent ascension to positions of influence. There is little, after all, in this feeble world that evades Doom’s eyes. Your evolution from high-priced harlot to Red Queen is noteworthy, albeit _unimpressive_.”

His arrogance and condescension echoed within every word. Had he been anyone else, Mary Jane would’ve scolded such remarks. She made an exception for Dr. Doom. He was _not_ a man she could afford to scold.

She had made a name for herself as a high-end prostitute by confronting powerful men, using her persona and sexuality to connect with them. It was one of her greatest skills and it played an instrumental role in helping her become the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. Against Dr. Doom, though, those skills were useless. To confront him, she needed a very different approach.

“While I care little for the decadent practices of the Hellfire Club or those who would patronize it,” Dr. Doom continued, “I am none-the-less curious as to what you seek from almighty Doom. You claim you come as an act of love and desperation.”

“That is true,” said Mary Jane. “I meant every word of it.”

“I believe you, which Doom does not take lightly,” he said. “Make no mistake. Doom is beyond such inane feelings. It is one of the many limitations that Doom has transcended in pursuit of a greater vision. However, it is also Doom’s experience that such emotions drive men and women to extreme acts…thereby making them willing to pay the necessary price.”

“I understand that as well,” she said, “and I can say without hesitation that I _am_ willing.”

Mary Jane might have uttered those words too eagerly, which was never wise in the presence of someone so powerful. Still on her knees, gazing up at the throne with reverence and respect, she still had little leverage to offer the Latverian monarch. In order to help Peter, she had to change that and rely on Victor Von Doom’s willingness to exploit her desperation to the utmost. It was a dangerous game by any measure.

“What I ask of you is something I doubt will strain your abilities in any capacity,” Mary Jane went on. “I’m not asking for the impossible or even the overly difficult. My request simply involves you stopping a powerful man who has hurt someone I loved a great deal.”

“By stop, you mean kill?” Dr. Doom asked. “You dare think Doom to be some glorified assassin?”

“No,” she answered quickly, “because an assassination wouldn’t work with this man. Believe me, others have tried and he _always_ finds a way to escape. Whether pursued by a hero or the authorities, he always finds a way to subvert justice. You may know of him. His name is Norman Osborn.”

Dr. Doom shifted on his throne, the first meaningful movement he made that didn’t involve narrowing his menacing gaze on her. Mary Jane couldn’t tell if he was intrigued or annoyed. The fact she remained in one piece was as good a sign as she could hope for.

“I know this name,” he said. “Doom is familiar with his exploits…as well as his capacity for deviance.”

“Then, you also know why no hero, villain, or authority figure has been able to stop him. He’s a cruel, but cunning man. However, he’s _never_ crossed paths with you.”

“And for good reason,” said the Latverian monarch. “Doom has conversed with Osborn before. Doom has made clear that _annoying_ me with his agenda would be very bad for him.”

“The fact he hasn’t tried says he knows he doesn’t stand a chance against you. Men like Osborn will defy Spider-Man, the Avengers, and SHIELD all they want, but no matter how deranged they are…they don’t _dare_ go against Dr. Doom.”

Mary Jane played right into his ego, a tactic that carried great risk when dealing with powerful men. For a man as powerful as Victor Von Doom, though, it was unavoidable. His ego and his eagerness to embolden it might be her only hope of getting his help.

“That’s why I came to you first and not last,” the Red Queen went on. “Whereas others would see your aid as a final resort, I’m making it my first. That’s because I know you’re capable of doing what must be done to stop men like Norman Osborn. Moreover, it would be _easy_ for you. Your willingness to do what no hero or authority would dare ensures Osborn doesn’t stand a chance.”

“And your willingness to seek Doom says much about your desire to thwart Osborn,” said the Latverian monarch. “A woman of your _means_ has a great many options, after all.”

“But none will ever be as effective as you, Lord Doom,” said Mary Jane strongly. “I want…I need Norman Osborn to be defeated once and for all.”

“Your wants and needs mean little to Doom, Ms. Watson. What could you possibly offer me that would warrant the _inconvenience_ of ending the threat of Norman Osborn?”

It was the part of Mary Jane’s plan of which she was least certain. In the past, both as a prostitute and as the Red Queen, her approach to handling powerful men was pretty straightforward. First, she would try to seduce them. That worked, most of the time. When it didn’t, she offered something more elaborate, often a fantasy or some sort of decadent experience. That usually worked too, but she doubted that would work for a man like Dr. Doom.

He wasn’t the kind of man who would be swayed by promises of crude pleasure. Mr. Fantastic, himself, once said that Dr. Doom operated on a very different level compared to the rest of humanity. He claimed that Doom’s ruthless pursuit of power had rendered him a cold engine of logic and selfishness. To appeal to him, Mary Jane had to go beyond fantasies and offer something even greater.

“There’s a lot I could offer you as the Red Queen,” she told him, “but I know none of that would appeal to you. I’d be insulting you – Dr. Doom, Lord of Latveria – for making such a shallow offer.”

“It would be just as insulting if you came here with nothing,” the Latverian Monarch pointed out.

“Which is why I made sure I came here with something more,” Mary Jane replied, “something that requires a price on my part, but will serve to benefit you in a very _personal_ way.”

“Personal, in what way?” questioned Doom, still sounding skeptical.

“In a way that demeans your greatest rival and your greatest rival’s wife…while also demonstrating your abilities in a way that’s big, bold, and befitting of a man like you,” she said.

The imposing figure shifted on his throne, showing a hint of genuine intrigue. It was the first unambiguous sign that Dr. Doom might take her seriously. That boded well in terms of him not killing her on the spot, but it didn’t make the price she had to pay any less significant.

“In a sense, I am still offering myself to you as a whore,” Mary Jane continued. “I am presenting myself as a means to an end…a way to achieve something you value. How you go about it is not for me to choose, but to defeat Norman Osborn and protect the man I love…I am willing to take that chance.”

She purged all traces of fear from her mind, attempting to show the kind of strength that no Latverian citizen had ever dared. She had to be strong. She had just willingly subjected herself to the wrath of Dr. Doom. Her fate, as well as the fate of her lover, was now in his hands. It might have been the boldest, most foolish gamble anyone had ever made out of love.

At first, there was only silence…a cold, deafening silence. The powerful figure just kept glaring at her in the same way most people glared at their pets, leaving no ambiguity as to who wielded the authority in this domain. Still on her knees, Mary Jane still refused to tremble under Doom’s penetrating gaze. Whether he was contemplating her offer or deciding which way he’d end her, she was ready to accept her fate.

Finally, after what felt like the most agonizing silence of her life, Dr. Doom finally rose up from his throne. Then, with poise worthy of a god, he walked over towards her so that he stood over her like a titan towering over a mouse. Looking up at him, Mary Jane saw a man who personified power in the utmost. Being so close to such power, she couldn’t help but get aroused on some level.

“Mary Jane Watson…rise,” he told her.

The Red Queen obeyed as though that order had been delivered by a god, rising from her knees so that she stood before the powerful monarch. He still towered over her, his presence casting an imposing shadow that would’ve made Galactus feel small. She somehow managed to maintain some semblance of strength, knowing she’d need it for whatever the Latverian monarch decided.

“You are a unique woman, Ms. Watson,” he said to her. “Whore or not, you set yourself apart from those who would clash with Doom. You neither avoid nor fear Doom’s superiority in dealing with such matters. You _accept_ it.”

“Thank you, Lord Doom,” said Mary Jane.

“That was not a compliment. It was merely an observation,” he went on. “Typically, those without powers or means to fight Doom rightly fear him. Such is to be expected of lesser beings. While I’m perfectly comfortable working with fear, Doom prefers acceptance. For you see, it is only when one accepts Doom’s superiority that they can embrace the benefits of his power…benefits that few, beyond Latervia’s borders, ever appreciate.”

At that point, Mary Jane was fairly convinced that Doom wasn’t going to kill her. That was a relief, to some extent. At the same time, though, his approach to wielding his vast power intrigued her. The way he described it, seeking acceptance rather than fear, almost sounded responsible…almost, being the keyword.

“The fact that you have accepted the breadth of Doom’s power…the fact that you came to Doom first rather than place your trust in other heroes who only ever defy such power…that reveals more about you than you may realize.”

“Is that a good thing?” she asked.

“It is neither in that it shows your willingness to accept harsher truths,” said Doom. “You understand that there are things for which insipid heroism and blind idealism cannot resolve. To achieve what you seek, you must do more than what the Captain Americas or Reed Richards of the world are willing to do. The fact that you seek what you seek out of love shows your passions overshadow your greed. It is a passion that even mighty Doom _respects_.”

Mary Jane gasped somewhat, her heart now racing with a mix of anticipation and uncertainty. The idea that Victor Von Doom – the same man who battled the Fantastic Four, took on the Avengers, and stared down Galactus – respected her evoked an unexpected reaction. She almost felt proud, but not too proud. She hadn’t forgotten that she was still standing in front of a man many deemed to be the most dangerous being on Earth.

Even so, when the Latverian monarch reached out and touched her face, his cold metal fingers imparted a sense of undeniable power. Having been drawn to powerful men before, it was hard not to get even more aroused.

“Make no mistake. Such respect from Doom is only minor in the grand scheme of things,” Doom went on, “but for what you request of Doom…it shall suffice.”

“So…we have a deal?” Mary Jane asked. “You’ll help me take down Osborn, once and for all?”

“Doom agrees to do his part,” he told her, “and rest assured, Doom is a man of his word.”

That brought another wave of relief, if only because it assured that Norman Osborn’s days of hurting Peter were numbered. She almost dreaded what Dr. Doom would do him to ensure he never harmed anyone again.

However, the Red Queen couldn’t entertain thoughts of Osborn’s defeat just yet. She hadn’t forgotten that any deal with Doom came at a price. At this point, it was only a matter of what form that price would take.

“Before Doom can deliver, though…you must do so as well, Ms. Watson,” Doom told her, his voice echoing with uncompromising will.

“And I fully intend to, Lord Doom,” Mary Jane told her. “There are a great many ways we can go about this. If you want, I can…”

Doom silenced her by putting his cold finger on her lips. The former prostitute froze, not daring to utter another sound. His gaze narrowed on her again, as though he’d already decided her fate and her only choice was to accept it.

“Silence!” he said assertively. “Doom already knows how he will go about _securing_ our bargain. Your ideas for the details of that bargain will be considered, but Doom will decide.”

“Of course,” said Mary Jane with an obedient nod.

There was nothing more to say. It was still daunting, the idea of leaving herself so vulnerable and so subservient to such a powerful man. It was the exact opposite of the situations she’d favored, both as the Red Queen and as a prostitute. For Dr. Doom, though, she had to make an exception.

She remained tense, but aroused by his powerful presence. She stood perfectly still as he took another step closer, allowing more of his imposing aura to surround her. It made her heart race and her knees weak. It also made the areas between her thighs uncomfortably hot, her body instinctively reacting to the presence of such a powerful man.

“Before we discuss the finer details of your ploy to enlist Doom’s services, there’s just one more matter to resolve before we begin,” said Doom.

“And what might that be?” she asked curiously.

“To ensure Doom incurs the utmost _effect_ of your efforts, we must venture to a certain locale…one that will further test whether your harlotry matches your passion.”

Before Mary Jane could even contemplate what that entailed, a strange field of glowing green energy surrounded her and Doom. Fear immediately took over. Her first instinct was to fall back, but that proved impossible once she noticed her body levitate a few inches into the air. The next thing she knew, a glowing green portal formed under her, not unlike the one that had brought her to Latveria and into Castle Doom.

This portal looked different, though. Through the glowing green energy, she saw a strange domain take shape. In that moment, fear morphed into acceptance. She was truly at Doom’s mercy now. All she could do was brace herself for what such a powerful man could do to her.

_‘I really did it. I made a deal with Dr. Doom. I must really love Peter THAT much because I have no idea how much I’m about to be fucked over…literally.’_

* * *

**Meanwhile – Baxter Building**

“Hnn…what a day,” said a restless Sue Richards.

“Is everything alright, darling?” asked her concerned husband, who’d been hard at work in his lab for the past nine hours.

“I’m fine, Reed. I’m just…tired, all of the sudden,” she replied. “I’m going to lie down for a bit.”

“Okay,” he said, “but please let me know if you start to fill ill. After our last trip to the quarantine sector of the Negative Zone, we cannot take any chances.”

Sue rolled her eyes, but smiled none-the-less. Her husband’s tendency to consider _every_ variable knew no bounds. Whether it was one of his experiments or his tired wife, he had to consider them all.

This was one instance, though, where there was nothing major at stake. At least, she hoped that were the case. One minute, she was alert and well, doing some routine maintenance on the Fantasticar. The next, she felt very drowsy, as though she hadn’t slept in days. Between being a member of the Fantastic Four and a mother of two, she should’ve been immune to exhaustion. For some reason, though, she just felt really tired.

_‘Strange…I’m not usually this tired in the middle of the afternoon. Either Johnny switched my morning coffee to decaf again or I’m not sleeping as soundly as I thought.’_

The Invisible Woman let out a tired yawn and stretched her limbs as she exited the lab. She then ascended several floors to the living area of the Baxter Building. She also checked in on Franklin and Valeria, who were still occupied with that new VR program Reed had made for them. They barely even noticed when she walked by.

“No Valeria! That’s _not_ how you program a quantum nullification matrix,” said Franklin. “Why do you keep messing up my code?”

“Because it’s incomplete, boring, and I know this program better than you,” Valeria replied in a snarky tone. “You really want to fight me over this? After all the times my code worked better than yours?”

“You’re really overestimating your record here, Val. Besides, that explorer program with Ego didn’t count!”

“In other words, you _do_ want to fight me over this.”

“Oh, it’s on!”

They sounded every bit as competitive as usual. She’d long since learned that it was pointless to stop her children from trying to one-up each other. So long as one of them didn’t open a black hole to an alternate dimension, Sue didn’t feel inclined to scold them.

Hoping they’d keep the space-time continuum intact long enough for an afternoon nap, Sue retreated into the bedroom she shared with her husband. She didn’t even bother closing the blinds or stripping out of her Fantastic Four uniform. She just crawled onto bed, laid her head down on the pillow, and felt her body sink into a more relaxed state.

_‘Just need a quick nap and I’ll be fine. Even moms and superheroes need rest, I supposed.’_

Sue yawned again before closing her eyes and settling in. She could already feel herself drifting off. Whatever had rendered her so tired must have been pretty potent, but she remained unconcerned. If something were wrong, Reed was smart and caring enough to pick up on it.

As Sue entered that fragile state between sleep and wakefulness, though, she heard a strange voice within her head.

_“Susan…can you hear me?”_

“Hnn…” she mumbled, half-conscious and too relaxed to move.

That voice sounded familiar. It was deeply masculine, echoing with a powerful, yet distinctly sensual undertone. It reminded her somewhat of the tone confident men had used to flirt with her in her youth. However, the voice affected her in ways she’d never experienced before.

_“Trick question. I know you can hear me. The more serious question is…can you feel what I’m feeling now?”_

In her half-conscious state, Sue let out a light gasp. Suddenly, a strange warmth filled her body. It was as though the air around her got at least ten degrees hotter. It felt especially hot between her legs, as though the source of the heat came from within. It caught her by surprise, but in a good way…one that felt too good to want to escape.

_“Yes, you feel it. I know you do. The connection has been established. Your body knows, but your mind is still catching up.”_

Sue gasped again, her breathing becoming more labored. The heat continued to escalate, making her clothes feel itchy and sticky. With her mind still partially asleep, her limbs took on a life of their own, stripping off her stop, along with her bra. She then rolled on her side, undid her pants, and kicked them off, leaving her only in a pair of white panties.

Her heart continued racing as the heat within her still escalated. That heat soon took on a very distinct form, becoming an intense sexual arousal the likes of which she hadn’t felt since her and Reed’s second honeymoon. Such intensity should’ve concerned her, but it happened so suddenly. She went from feeling dead tired to feeling extremely aroused. It was as though something or someone had reached in her body and supercharged her libido.

Sue, having birthed two kids, knew her body well enough to understand when something wasn’t normal. Nothing about what she felt qualified as _normal_ , even by the Fantastic Four’s lofty standards. She still couldn’t bring herself to resist, though. Something about this feeling – the arousal, the energy, and the feeling it conveyed – it was just too intoxicating.

_“Don’t fight it. Don’t worry about it, either. This is something you’ll enjoy…to a point.”_

The voice became more ominous and familiar, but that did little to dissuade Sue. As she descended into that feeling, she felt the world around her fade away. She was still in her bedroom, but it felt like her mind was being transported somewhere…a place that blurred the line between dreams and reality.

Somewhere along that journey, her panties came off, rendering her fully nude. Her hands took on a life of their own as well, one reaching between her legs to stimulate her moistening pussy and another fondling one of her breasts. As the world around her morphed, her touching turned to full-fledged masturbation. It was at that point the strange, dream-like world took on a very exotic, very _erotic_ form.

_“That’s right. Feel that basic pleasure that so many take for granted. It’s about to become something FAR greater. Don’t worry, though. This isn’t an attack. This is a message, Sue…a very important message that you won’t soon forget, nor will you want to.”_

* * *

**Domain of Pothos – Location Unknown**

“Oh my God,” Mary Jane gasped.

“Patience, Ms. Watson. You’re getting ahead of yourself,” said the powerful voice of Victor Von Doom.

Mary Jane Watson didn’t know what to expect when Dr. Doom – a man of infinite power, resources, and will – accepted her offer. She’d expected that enlisting his help in taking down Norman Osborn in order to protect her lover would come at a price. She just had no idea the price would take such an _exotic_ form.

He’d already laid out a plan, having surmised the general idea from her lurid suggestions. Mary Jane didn’t end up having to offer much in terms of details. He made clear what he wanted to do and, more importantly, who he wanted to do it to. She was simply going to be the medium and she found herself unexpectedly eager to do her part.

Already somewhat aroused by Doom’s powerful presence, her excitement grew as he led her to some strange new domain that might or might not have been on the same plane of reality. After learning of his plans, she descended with him into the portal that hat formed under them. She then felt herself whisked through what felt like a tunnel. They must have been flying pretty fast because in less than a few seconds, she found herself strange, yet intriguing surroundings.

“This is incredible!” she exclaimed.

“This is the Domain of Pothos,” said Doom, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, “a realm forged by the longing, desires, and lusts of countless ages.”

The Red Queen didn’t know what to make of the name, but the scenery was nothing short of _fantastic_. It was a cross between a beautiful landscape and a palatial suite. The first thing she noticed was that she now stood in a spacious room, complete with two large bed, assorted furniture, and décor that looked fit for a king in a very literal sense. The second thing she noticed, though, was that there were no walls or ceilings in the room. There was just a clear, unobstructed view of endless fields of flowers, all of which were illuminated by a glowing red sky that seemed to radiate with a special kind of energy.

That energy, along with the thick aroma of so many roses, bombarded Mary Jane from all sides, as though it were drawn to her. It quickly rendered her intoxicated, as well as _extremely_ horny. However, it wasn’t the usual intense horniness she felt in her personal moments with Peter or her decadent moments as the Red Queen. This was very different kind of sexual energy…one that overwhelmed her with near-paralyzing desire.

“What you’re undoubtable feeling right now is entirely typical,” Doom continued, who seemed unaffected. “For some, this domain is a form of torture…a place where desire, be they out of lust or pure hedonistic greed, is unceasing in its intensity. For others, though, it is domain of bliss…one in which those unconcerned with transcending limits can exercise the breadth of their desires.”

“So…which am I?” asked Mary Jane, already dazed.

“You’re an admitted whore, but one driven by great passion. You already know the answer to that question, Ms. Watson.”

Mary Jane would’ve laughed if she weren’t so dazed and in the intimidating presence of Victor Von Doom. For her, a woman who loved sex and wasn’t ashamed to admit it, such a domain was anything but torturous. In her current state of arousal, it felt like she could fuck indefinitely.

It left her with little doubt as to what would happen next. She could already feel her clothes becoming unbearably burdensome. It was as though everything in this realm urged her to fuck and even gave her the energy to do so, muting every other rational thought in the process. Some might have fought such overwhelming desire. She embraced it.

“This is not a realm for lesser beings,” Doom continued, “which is why Morgan Le Fey and I spent a great deal of time _appreciating_ its power.”

“I already appreciate it,” said Mary Jane, already shifting uncomfortably from the intense heat between her legs.

“Only in as such Doom requires, of you,” he added. “You’d best prepare yourself because your part in our deal is about to begin!”

Without warning, Mary Jane felt herself levitated into the air again. Doom’s glowing hand left little doubt as to who was guiding her. She was then directed towards one of the large beds. That was when she saw a familiar figure appear, albeit in a ghost-like form.

“Sue Richards,” Mary Jane said.

“Yes,” said Doom intently, “a woman as different from you as a nun to a mistress. She must bear witness to this. Moreover, you must make clear to her why it’s worth witnessing.”

The way Doom presented it, Mary Jane didn’t have much of a choice. However, she still intended to do her part. From what she could see, though, hers might not even be the most strenuous.

On the bed before her, the astral form of Sue wasn’t just watching passively. She was already into the spirit of the realm, fully naked and lying on her back, pleasuring herself as though the same arousal that had overwhelmed Mary Jane had found its way to her. Near as she could tell, though, the pleasure Sue felt from her touching was nowhere near the pleasure she sought.

 _“Hnn…so hot,”_ Sue moaned, her disembodied voice filling the realm.

“Believe me, I know the feeling, Mrs. Richards,” Mary Jane told her, “although I suspect only one of us is going to be satisfied today.”

That came off as more ominous than she’d intended. Maybe Doom’s influence was rubbing off on her. That was a distressing thought, but the Red Queen was still too horny to care.

While the astral image of Sue kept masturbating, Mary Jane felt herself descend back to the floor so that she stood at the foot of the bed. She then locked eyes with the married mother of two, noting the look of desperate desire in her eyes.

“Time for you to disrobe, Ms. Watson,” said Doom.

“Yes, Lord Doom,” said Mary Jane, now eager to heed the commands of the Latverian monarch.

Not diverting her gaze from Sue’s nude form for a second, the Red Queen shed her clothes as quickly and efficiently as any former prostitute could. She didn’t do some elaborate striptease or put on a sexy show. She just took off her shirt, removed her pants, and slipped out of her underwear. She wasn’t overly casual about it, either. She made it a point to show off her naked body so Sue could see the extent of her arousal.

“I’m so wet and horny…just like you, Mrs. Richards,” said the Red Queen, fondling her tits and trailing her fingers over her pussy. “Unlike you, I’m actually going to get what I want. I’m going to fuck and you’re going to watch. You’re going to just lay there while my desires are satisfied to the utmost.”

“You speak with such _haughty_ confidence,” said Doom.

“I apologize. Am I still getting ahead of myself?”

“No. Doom approves of your lurid demeanor.”

Mary Jane found herself grinning deviously. She might not have been a member of the Avengers or the Fantastic Four, but she knew it was quite a feat to gain the approval of Dr. Doom. She expected to gain more than that before all was said and done.

With Sue Richards still watching on, touching and fondling herself with greater fervor, Mary Jane turned around to face the imposing man that had inspired such fear in her before. He still stood with such prestige and poise, his arms folded as his penetrating gaze narrowed on her naked body. Unlike before, though, she felt no fear. Instead, she felt intensely aroused by Doom’s overwhelming presence.

It might have been a side-effect of this strange domain. It might have just been a result of her being intensely horny. Whatever the case, her desire for sex overshadowed all other thoughts and feelings at the moment.

“You have the look of a woman who is unrestrained in her lustful pursuits,” Doom said, “and yet, you are responsible and selfless with your passions. That is a rare and precious trait among harlots…one Doom sees fit to reward.”

The Latverian monarch unfolded his arms and took a step forward. In doing so, a halo of bright green energy surrounded him. Within the halo, his distinct hood and tunic disappeared, as if it had been dissolved into dust and scattered to the winds. It rendered him as just a man covered in metal, the only identifying featuring being the distinct mask that everyone associated with Dr. Doom. He was still an intimidating figure, but one that lacked certain specifics of sex appeal.

That changed quickly as he approached her. With every step he took, the exotic metal began to reshape itself, becoming less akin to a suit of armor and more closely resembling actual flesh. Bit by bit, the metal became smoother and more flesh-like, taking the form of a very masculine muscle structure. It soon resembled the metallic flesh of the Silver Surfer, someone Mary Jane had seen on TV a number of times.

However, unlike the Silver Surfer, Doom’s reconfigured form included a very distinct and very _necessary_ appendage. Right between his thighs, a large metallic penis formed…one as big and impressive as any well-endowed man could hope for. Mary Jane gasped in astonishment as it formed. With every intricate detail she observed, she got the impression that Doom had studied her anatomy and crafted a dick that was the perfect size and shape with which to fuck her.

“Oh my sweet, Lord,” said Mary Jane, licking her lips with sexual hunger.

“Spare me the flattery,” the imposing man said. “Doom knows what is needed to satisfy your insatiable desires.”

The Red Queen rubbed her thighs together anxiously, her pussy so soaked with arousal. She was really going to do it. She was going to fuck Dr. Doom. She didn’t care that he was Dr. Doom, the man every superhero in the world deemed the most dangerous man in existence. She was still going to fuck him. She had a feeling something like that might have been necessary to secure a deal with him. She just didn’t know what to expect from someone like Doom, nor did she expect to want it so badly.

By the time he reached her, his metal armor had settled into a final form. It now perfectly resembled muscular, male flesh. It was of a stature that reminded Mary Jane of a body builder or a professional athlete, so perfectly cut with masculine features. She found herself reaching out to touch it and found that it felt surprisingly warm, radiating with the kind of power and strength that sent every heterosexual female instinct into overdrive.

“Lord Doom,” Mary Jane said, already short of breath. “Take me.”

“Doom will give you what you desire, whore,” he said to her, “but only because Doom wills it.”

The Latverian monarch raised his hand again, but not to touch or caress her naked skin like a lesser man would have. Once again, it started glowing with bright green energy. The surrounding area reacted as well, as if to acknowledge that Doom had total control over this realm and her, by default.

In a further demonstration of that control, Mary Jane felt herself levitated in the air again. This time, however, was much more abrupt. It felt like dozens of powerful hands grabbing her all at once, lifting her all at once, and moving her so that she hovered directly over Doom’s imposing form. While hovering over him, she noticed his large metallic cock become fully erect. At the same time, the same unseen forces holding grabbed her legs and pulled them apart, fully exposing her dripping-wet folds.

_‘He’s going to impale me on that big, metal cock of his…and God help me, I want it!’_

His penetrating gaze still focused on her naked body, Dr. Doom clenched his glowing fist. Then, the exotic realm still bending to his will, Mary Jane felt herself descend down onto his massive cock. It was like being dropped off a cliff, only to land perfectly on the desired target.

In an instant, she felt the rigid cock penetrate her pussy, filling her womanly depths to the utmost. Her inner muscles eagerly stretched to accommodate his length. She even sensed the dick shift inside her, as if to mold itself to her depths, ensuring that every nerve was stimulated. The resulting surge of sensations was both intoxicating and overwhelming.

“Oh my God!” Mary Jane cried out.

“Not quite, but close,” quipped Doom, his every word seething with intent.

He spoke like he genuinely believed he was a god among men. It wasn’t the first time a man with an ego made such a boast when fucking her, but Doom gave the impression that he intended to deliver. He was going to let Mary Jane know what it felt like to fuck a god.

The Red Queen, her intense arousal morphing into raw pleasure, eagerly embraced the opportunity. With her legs still being held apart by invisible forces, she grabbed onto Doom’s broad shoulders and held on, feeling the raw power emanating from his armored flesh. Once his hand stopped glowing, he grasped her waist in a way that further affirmed his hold over her. From there, he began fucking her in a way that rocked her world, the entire realm, and everywhere in between.

Like a perfectly tuned engine, Mary Jane’s pussy slithered along the metal dick, her hips gyrating as her body bounced up and down to the intense rhythm. The same invisible forces that had lifted her off the floor and pushed her legs apart guided that rhythm, like dozens of powerful hands moving her body. Doom barely had to move from where he stood, simply using his grip on her waist to impart extra force whenever she plunged down onto his cock.

It was a strange, but powerful feeling, being fucked in such a way. It wasn’t akin to being dominated. It was more like power personified – something very much in line with Dr. Doom ego – taking her on the spot and fulfilling her lustful desires in the most direct way possible. She didn’t have to do anything on her end. She just had to hold on, let the power take her, and soak in the pleasure that followed.

_‘I’m really doing it. I’m fucking Dr. Doom to help Peter…and it feels fucking incredible! So much power…like I’m being fucked by power itself!’_

As her body rocked and gyrated to whims of Doom’s power, intense sensations of pleasure bombarded her body from every direction. Every pleasure nerve within her depths wasn’t just stimulated. It was supercharged with every, rendering Mary Jane so drunk on pleasure that she began drooling.

It was ironic because she’d seen that disheveled look on the faces of many men when they had sex with her. She used to find it funny that a man would be so intoxicated by sex that he started drooling like an idiot. Now, Mary Jane understood completely. She also had a new appreciation for the power of such feelings.

“Yes! You feel that, young whore?” Doom proclaimed. “ _That_ is what it feels like to be fucked by power…true, unmatched power.”

The Red Queen tried to respond, but only got out another euphoric moan, coupled with more dazed drooling. She ended up clinging harder to Doom’s powerful form, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life and bending her knees back so that she could better brace herself for each movement. There constant onslaught of pleasure kept coming at her, so much so that she struggled to process it.

At every turn, Doom’s gaze never diverted from her. She could feel his cold, callous eyes on her. There was no passion or affection in them. There was only unwavering power…the kind many dared boast, but few delivered. Victor Von Doom did more than just deliver, though. He gave her a real, unfiltered taste of what it was like to have sex with _real_ power. Under the weight of such power, she didn’t need to seek pleasure. It came to her, figuratively _and_ literally.

“Oh…ohhh Doom! My Lord…Lord Doom!” Mary Jane cried out. “I’m going to…going to…come!”

“Yes…you will,” Doom said intently. “By my will, Doom grants you this pleasure.”

That indomitable will – the same one that made him such a menacing threat in the eyes of so many heroes – manifested fully in the form of an orgasm. It was no ordinary orgasm, though. Being fucked by a man like Doom – a man of such will, power, and resolve – meant the pleasure had to be truly extraordinary.

In a release that defied everything Mary Jane thought she knew about sexual ecstasy, she arched backwards and let out a cry to the heavens that reverberated throughout the entire realm. The blissful surge that followed was akin to being struck by lightning. Every muscle and nerve in her body, from the innermost depths of her pussy to the tips of her fingers, was flooded with pleasure. She even heard thunder in the skies above, as though the realm was attuned to her ecstasy.

It was a level of pleasure beyond anything most women could imagine, even experienced whores. Then again, Victor Von Doom was a man _so_ beyond the capabilities of ordinary people that it seemed fitting that he could deliver such a feeling.

“My God…Lord Doom,” Mary Jane said in her orgasmic daze.

“Well said, whore. Well said, indeed,” said Doom.

As Mary Jane writhed under the weight of so much pleasure, the powerful monarch shifted his grip from her waist to her face. He then directed her gaze towards him, as though he wanted her to see the face of the man who had given her such ecstasy…the face of true power. That face that had once inspired so much fear now inspired something very different in the Red Queen.

As Mary Jane came down from her orgasmic peak, she found herself smiling. She still had streaks of drool on her face, but she was no longer overwhelmed by his presence. If anything, experiencing such powerful bliss gave her a new appreciation for power, in general. The idea that man could use it so effectively to satisfy a horny woman like her revealed that, as much of a villain he might have been in the eyes of others, Victor Von Doom was a man of his word.

“Lord Doom…thank you,” she said breathlessly.

“Spare me such insipid gratitude. We’re hardly finished!”

Mary Jane still hadn’t fully recovered from the impact of such ecstasy, but Doom didn’t wait for her. He made clear that he was going to keep fucking her, as though he intended to demonstrate the full extent of his power. Recovered or not, Mary Jane wanted it. Between the power of the realm and the breadth of the pleasure she’d just felt, she wanted it _badly_.

While still breathing heavily, Doom lifted her off his dick for a moment, which remained fully erect, and turned her around. Now, she directly faced the astral form of Sue Richards, who’d watched what just happened and kept pleasuring herself every step of the way. She actually looked even more desperate, pumping her fingers into her pussy and squeezing her breast, as though she wanted a taste of that pleasure. She wasn’t going to get it, though.

 _“Still…so hot,”_ the ghostly figure groaned.

“Trust me, Ms. Richards…it’s going to get hotter,” Mary Jane told her, taunting her with her tone.

The Red Queen locked eyes on the married mother of two. She then braced herself for the next round of powerful fucking.

With his powerful hands still on her waist and other invisible forces still gripping her naked body, she plunged down onto his metallic cock again. Just as before, Mary Jane’s dripping wet folds eagerly parted to embrace his length. Almost immediately, Doom began fucking her with the same intense rhythm as before. This time, however, Mary Jane got into the act. Being the Red Queen with a talent creative decadence, she turned it into a spectacle that Sue couldn’t turn away from.

“That’s right. Watch me!” the Red Queen said, drunk on sex and lust. “Watch Doom fuck me. Watch him…give me…the best fuck of my life.”

As if to rub it in even more, Mary Jane moaned louder, her face contorting to the continuous surges of pleasure. She made sure Sue saw that expression…the look of a woman being fucked so hard and so well by a man whose abilities were literally god-like. She also fondled her breasts with both hands, kneading them fervently and pinching her nipples to supplement the pleasure, creating an erotic spectacle demonstrate the breadth of the feeling.

All Sue could do in her ghostly form was watch on and keep masturbating. No matter how hard she fingered her pussy or touched her own breasts, though, there was no way she could experience the pleasure Mary Jane was feeling under Doom’s lustful prowess. She couldn’t say it, but her gaze revealed the hard truth to the Red Queen.

She wanted that pleasure. She craved that release. On a purely basic level, Sue wanted to be fucked by such power…to feel the overwhelming pleasure Doom so graciously gave to Mary Jane. For a woman who had a reputation for being so pure, upstanding, and moral, it must have been deeply disconcerting…a state that further encouraged Doom.

“Yes, Susan…watch,” the powerful monarch said in his booming voice. “Look at what Doom can offer a woman…an offer you’ve so ardently refused.”

“And what… an offer…it is!” Mary Jane enthusiastically exclaimed as she bounced up and down his dick.

It was beyond taunting or temptation, an assault from which her teammates and friends could not protect. For Sue, whose history of shunning Doom was known to many, it took what she had rejected and shoved it in her face. No amount of heartfelt pleading or consolation from her husband could negate it. The power and bliss she could’ve had was literally right in front of her, but it was not hers to enjoy.

Mary Jane heard more groans from Sue’s astral form, but barely acknowledged them. It looked as though Sue was trying to achieve orgasm, but couldn’t. For all she knew, Doom had set it up so that she couldn’t. The strange realm seemed to bend to his will. That was sure to frustrate her, but it also meant that only Mary Jane would know that fantastic pleasure.

She remained very vocal in the intensity of that pleasure, moaning louder as another orgasm drew near. More drool streamed down her face as the Red Queen descended deeper into her desire. Her hair became more disheveled and her body became covered in sweat, radiating with all the visuals of a woman being fucked hard and fucked well. She was just as animated in her display when the ecstasy hit.

“Oohhh I’m coming! I’m coming again!” Mary Jane exclaimed. “Oh…Lord…Doom!”

More thunder followed. The entire sky seemed to flicker in accord with the orgasmic rush that surged through her body. It was every bit as intense as before, washing over her body like a tidal wave of pure ecstasy. Mary Jane, never one to hide her love of such ecstasy, arched her body back, squeezed her breasts, and showed off her impressive flexibility.

In the process, Mary Jane also found herself resting her head back on Doom’s shoulder. Now fully immersed in her state of dazed debauchery, she sensually trailed her lips down the Latverian monarch’s face and neck. She didn’t sense him react, but that didn’t bother her. It still sent the necessary message. She got to enjoy this feeling. Sue did not.

 _“Victor,”_ Sue’s astral form said distantly.

“No…Lord Doom,” Mary Jane said.

She wasn’t sure if Doom could smile under that mask of his. She wasn’t even sure if he was capable of such a gesture. However, Mary Jane sensed a unique satisfaction in seeing Sue’s reaction to the spectacle. It was a satisfaction that went beyond sex, striking a very personal chord with someone who’d done so much to frustrate him.

“You hear that, Susan?” he said. “That is a woman…who knows the ecstasy that comes with submitting to Doom’s will.”

“And submission…never felt so good,” Mary Jane added.

Sue offered no response. By the time the orgasm passed and Mary Jane opened her eyes again, she saw the married mother of two just staring at her distantly with a mix of awe and dismay. She was still masturbating, but didn’t seem to be enjoying it that much. It was as though she’d accepted she would never experience the pleasure that would satisfy her desires.

Her dissatisfaction quickly became an afterthought as Mary Jane processed the fresh round of pleasure. Doom gave her more time than before. It might have been his way of rewarding her eagerness to submit and embrace. It didn’t last, though.

Before the orgasmic sensations settled, she felt herself lifted off his cock and turned around so that she faced him. He also released his grip on her waist, leaving her hovering before him. Being naked, disheveled, and with streaks of feminine juices streaming down her inner thighs, she was at his complete mercy…and whether by ecstasy or kink, she _loved_ it.

“You are playing your part well,” Doom said to her. “Doom is pleased with your _eagerness_.”

“Thank you…Lord Doom,” Mary Jane said, still breathless. “I intend…to keep pleasing you.”

“Good,” he said, “because that task is about to become more difficult for you.”

His right hand started glowing again. Then, the same unseen forces that had been holding Mary Jane up flung her onto the bed next to Sue’s. Upon landing atop the plush sheets, the Red Queen tried to sit up.

In doing so, she realized her legs were still weak after so much sex. She doubted she could’ve stood if she’d tried. She didn’t think to try, though. She just watched with a mix of curiosity and reverence as Dr. Doom approached the bed, Sue’s gaze following him every step of the way.

“Thus far, you have only experienced a _taste_ of the experiences that are possible in this realm,” Doom told her. “For some, that taste is enough…or too much, as it were.”

“I take it I’m _not_ one of those people,” said Mary Jane.

“Do not presume more than you can understand,” he continued. “Your appetite for decadence, as well as your determination to fulfil your responsibilities, grants you a unique strength in this realm…one Doom intends to test.”

Then, in an act that caught both her and Sue by surprise, Dr. Doom removed his mask to reveal his face. Mary Jane gasped, but not out of horror or disgust. Instead of the scarred, disfigured complexion that Doom was rumored to have, she saw the face of a very different man…a very dark, powerful, and handsome man.

It was not the face of a man scarred or tainted. If anything, the face of Victor Von Doom resembled the perfect template of an attractive man. He had the eyes, tone, and facial features of a man who could seduce a woman with a casual glance. Mary Jane, having heard plenty of rumors about how Doom looked under that mask, was truly taken aback.

“Wow,” she said distantly. “So _that’s_ the face of Doom.”

Sue seemed just as shocked, so much so that she stopped masturbating. She and the Fantastic Four probably knew that face better than most. Ben Grimm once described it as an old baseball glove wrapped in burnt bacon. Mary Jane wasn’t sure if he’d been deceived or if her exceedingly horny state had obscured her perceptions.

 _“Victor…your face,”_ Sue said.

“It’s so…sexy,” Mary Jane said, much to the Invisible Woman’s chagrin.

Doom, unaffected by her remark, casually tossed the mask aside as he stood at the foot of the bed. His gaze turned to Sue briefly, whose astonishment turned to confusion. He cast her a smug sneer, as if to warn that it was about to get worse for her. He then turned back to Mary Jane, who suspected she was in for a different kind of struggle.

“What you’re seeing is another side-effect of realm fueled by desire,” Doom said. “In this place, our perceptions are not at the mercy of a harsh, unforgiving reality.”

“So…it’s not an illusion, but not entirely real?” said Mary Jane.

“It would take a year and a day for me to describe it in a manner your mind could handle. For now, you need not concern yourself with such details. You need only prepare yourself for how they will affect you.”

With those ominous words, Doom raised his hand, which was still glowing bright green. That glowing light of energy then spread, quickly encompassing his entire body. Once surrounded, his metallic armor dissolved before her eyes, leaving the Latverian monarch as naked and exposed as her. Like his face, though, the removal of the metal revealed a physique that was entirely appropriate for a man of such power.

“Oh my…Lord Doom,” said Mary Jane as she eagerly took in his appearance.

Like his face, Doom’s body reflected the power he wielded, radiating unparalleled sex appeal. He was still so tall and imposing, but now he conveyed a figure that matched his power. His skin was flawless, absent any scar, mole, or deformity. Every muscle, sinew, and contour embodied the pinnacle of male beauty. His build was so perfectly proportion, not overly bulky or slim. If Mary Jane had attempted to carve the sexiest man she could imagine from raw flesh, Victor Von Doom would’ve been the template.

That perfect template extended to his penis, which quickly drew her attention. It wasn’t just big, even by the lofty standards of a former high-end prostitute. Like the rest of his body, it was perfectly proportioned, as though it had been shaped to _complete_ a woman and not just overwhelm her. Even though her pussy was throbbing from multiple orgasms, Mary Jane remained very much aroused, longing to feel his flesh in hers.

“I don’t care if what I’m seeing is real or unreal,” said the Red Queen as she crawled over to the foot of the bed. “I like it!”

She looked up at him with reverence and lust in her eyes, her mouth practically watering as she eyed his cock. Doom, still strong and poised, gazed down at her like a titan gazing down at an ant. He then reached out and firmly cupped her chin, the sheer power of his touch sending her feminine instincts into overdrive.

“Regardless of what you like or prefer, you have submitted to my power,” said Doom. “Know that doing so means you cannot _unsubmit_.”

“I…I understand,” said Mary Jane.

“I don’t think you do,” he went on. “Having submitted, Doom has the authority and capability of _ravaging_ you as much as he sees fit. It will not be gentle. It will not be affectionate, either. By your submission, you have rendered yourself at the mercy of Doom’s wishes. Whether or not you can handle them is no longer relevant. You will endure my power…all of it.”

It sounded more like a warning than a threat and it didn’t matter whether or not she braced herself for it, either. She’d submitted to Doom. He had the power, the strength, and the will to do what he pleased. It was like being on the receiving end of an elaborate BDSM act, but without any restraints or accessories. The fact that Doom didn’t even need them said a lot about the _breadth_ of his power.

His gaze narrowed on her, the Latverian monarch joined her on the bed, hovering over her with that imposing presence that was so intimidating, yet so seductive. Mary Jane, following the rules of submission, leaned back so that he could get put himself in a position to dominate her physically, mentally, and sexually.

“For you, Lord Doom…I’ll endure,” Mary Jane said.

“We shall see,” said Doom in a deep, authoritative voice. “Take comfort, though, in the knowledge that those who submit to Doom are properly _rewarded_.”

In a show of his unyielding dominance, he pushed her down onto the bed so that she was flat on her back. He also turned her face to the side and held it there so that she was looking directly at Sue again, who remained bewildered and hapless on the other bed. Mary Jane offered no resistance, willingly spreading her legs so the powerful figure could fuck her again.

With one hand still on her face and the other holding up one of her thighs, Doom guided the tip of his cock to her dripping-wet entrance. Then, with an assertive thrust of the hips, he drove his dick into her pussy. Unlike before, Mary Jane didn’t feel hard metal inside her depths. She felt the hot, raw flesh of a powerful man fucking her with the full extent of that power.

“Ohhh Lord Doom!” Mary Jane cried out.

“Yes. I am…your lord,” he said, his voice full of domineering lust.

Mary Jane reached behind her shoulders and clenched the thick sheets of the bed, holding on for dear life as Doom once again rocked her world. This time, he didn’t rely on magic or unseen forces to fuck her. Instead, he delivered the power through sheer physical will. He set the tone. It was hard, fast, and thorough…the kind of sex that left no question as to who had the power and who had submitted to that power.

Along with that power came an onslaught of sensations, a potent mix of pleasure and domination. Doom seemed unconcerned with her comfort, not caring how hard he fucked her or how firmly he squeezed her neck. He was just a man exercising his power over someone who had willingly subjected herself to it.

To Sue, who once again watched helplessly in her astral form, it must have looked unpleasant. It must have looked like Doom was ravaging her, treating her like a lowly whore for him to indulge. However, nothing could’ve been further from the truth.

 _“Victor…what are you doing to this woman,”_ Sue said distantly.

“What do you think?” Mary Jane quipped with a lurid grin. “He’s fucking me…taking me…overpowering me.”

“And you’re _enjoying_ it,” said Doom.

“Yes!” Mary Jane exclaimed without hesitation. “It feels…fucking…fantastic!”

Her choice of words seemed almost too appropriate. She swore Doom actually cracked a smile. He even rewarded her with a particularly focused round of fucking that sent her to the brink of orgasm again. Sue must have seen it too because her demeanor faltered once more. The message was abundantly clear now. Mary Jane was being rewarded for submitting to Doom’s power while Sue was being punished.

The skies above radiated more light, bathing the area in a reddish halo that reacted to her and Doom’s heated sex. It also rendered Sue hopelessly aroused again. She resumed her desperate self-pleasuring, using both hands to fondle her pussy. Mary Jane watched as the older woman’s face contorted with a mix of frustration and dismay. She couldn’t turn away, but she couldn’t share in the feeling either. The pleasure she saw in Mary Jane was pleasure she couldn’t experience and could _never_ hope to have.

 _“Damn you, Victor,”_ Sue cursed.

That was all she got out before reverting back to a chaotic series of moans and groans. None of them were orgasmic, which confirmed Mary Jane’s suspicion. Whatever Doom had done, Sue would not taste the ecstasy she saw. It was reserved for Mary Jane, who had been smart enough to submit to Doom’s will.

A part of Mary Jane felt sorry for Sue. However, that sympathy melted away when another orgasm rocked her body. It came suddenly and with great intensity, as if it had been conjured by magic. Being in a mystical realm with Dr. Doom, that was a likely possibility. In her submissive state, all she could do was clench the bed sheets and hang on as the ecstasy flooded her body.

“Oohhh, my Lord!” she cried out.

“Yes!” seethed Doom. “Moan for me. Moan for Doom!”

The Latverian monarch did not let up, nor did he show much concern for her ability to handle it. He just kept fucking her hard and fast, maintaining perfect domination over her every step of the way. Mary Jane couldn’t even tell if he had climaxed at any point. At times, she felt extra heat in her pussy, but she couldn’t tell if that was him coming inside her or more orgasmic sensations. She got the sense that personal pleasure was secondary to Doom. The true source of ecstasy for him came from exercising his power.

Whatever the source, he continued exercising it well. Doom kept fucking her hard with unceasing, unyielding prowess. He rocked her body with every thrust, making her breasts bounce and her toes curl with every fervent motion. His domination over her never faltered. She couldn’t escape it if she tried, but the inclination never crossed Mary Jane’s mind. Being dominated by Victor Von Doom just felt too fucking good.

Under that domination, he fucked her every which way it allowed. He remained on top of her for the most part, his imposing form keeping her on her back and at his mercy. Sometimes, he turned her on her side, hitching her leg up over his shoulder so he could fuck her at an angle. Sometimes he pinned her on her stomach and held her head down while he thrust into her from behind. At one point, he propped her up on her hands and knees, but grabbed her arms and pulled them back while he thrust into her from behind, triggering another powerful orgasm in the process.

Somewhere in between those multiple orgasms, Mary Jane sensed him withdrawing his dick from her pussy and thrusting it into her ass. He didn’t warn her, nor did he ease into her. He just thrust right into her depths, testing her body’s ability to take it. Being an experienced whore who had enjoyed more than her share of anal sex, the discomfort was minimal. Once the pleasure took over, Mary Jane even made it a point to let Sue know.

“My ass…he’s fucking my ass, now,” Mary Jane said, looking the older woman right in the eye, “and it still…feels…fantastic!”

Sue scorned her for that remark, but didn’t bother saying anything. She just remained on her side, furiously fondling her pussy with both hands, trying in vain to experience at least some of the pleasure Mary Jane was feeling. Those efforts proved futile as more orgasms triggered more blissful moans that filled the realm.

Even with such pleasure, it was still a test of endurance and lust. Doom gave her little moment to rest, catch her breath, or brace herself for more sex. He didn’t kiss her or show her the kind of affection that most men did when they fucked her, either. He claimed to be above such sentiments and he showed it, focusing entirely on ravaging her with unflinching lust. That focus never wavered.

Again and again, he fucked her to the brink of orgasm and beyond, shifting her body whenever he willed it. He also alternated between her pussy and ass, using both to evoke a steady procession of toe-curling orgasms that seemed to be enhanced by the energy in the realm. Mary Jane never offered an ounce of resistance, which he rewarded with more pleasure. However, that reward always came with a reminder.

At one point during the ravenous fucking, he got on top of her again, forcing her legs around his waist as he vigorously pumped his cock into her pussy. Then, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the side of his her head, causing her to turn away from Sue and look at him in the eyes as he fucked her. In that gaze, she only every saw raw power and indomitable will…the gaze of a man who knew great power and how to wield it.

_‘Such a powerful, devious man…and yet, he wields that power with such skill. It never overwhelms him…never corrupts him. He may not use it responsibly, but damn if he doesn’t know how to channel it.’_

Mary Jane matched that penetrating gaze as best she could as the Latverian monarch fucked her to another orgasm. She made it a point to be extra vocal this time, letting Doom know that she recognized how well he wielded his power.

“Oohhhh Lord Doom!” the Red Queen cried out as she arched her body and soaked in a fresh round of ecstasy.

At that moment, she saw him crack the slightest smile. It wasn’t much and he would probably deny it until the end of time, but that didn’t change with Mary Jane saw. She had sex with Dr. Doom and she got him to smile. She couldn’t help but feel proud of that.

Mary Jane’s pride helped maintain her endurance through the rest of Doom’s ravaging. She wasn’t sure how long he fucked her or how many times he brought her to orgasm, but she’d long since stopped caring. Time and perspective seemed obscured in this realm, although that might been a product of how horny she’d felt. However long it lasted, Doom made sure the final round got his point across.

“It’s time,” he told her, leaning over and whispering into her ear.

Not knowing what she meant by that, Mary Jane held on, preparing her body and mind for whatever Dr. Doom had in store. Giving the power he wielded, literally anything was possible.

She heard more thunder. She also noticed storm clouds forming over her bed and Sue’s. As the thunder deepened, Doom turned Mary Jane on her side again so that she was looking at Sue directly. From there, he pinned her wrists down in front of her and fucked her harder than he had any point thus far. The bed and her body rocked so hard that Mary Jane swore she was in the middle of an Earthquake. Instead of destruction, though, only pleasure came from the chaos.

“Oh…oohhhh…ohhh fuck! Oh fuck!” Mary Jane exclaimed, sounding as thought he’d been driven mad by pleasure. “Lord Doom…going to come…so hard!”

“As so willed…by Doom!” the Latverian monarch said with a determined grunt.

With several more focused thrusts, Doom plowed his dick into the furthest recesses of her pussy, testing her inner muscles to the utmost. At the same time, he must have added a touch of magic to his movements because Mary Jane felt a strange, unnatural feeling in the depths of her core…one that turned another orgasm into a very different kind of pleasure.

When she crossed that special threshold once more, a strange burst of energy shot down from the clouds and surged through her body. In an instant, every nerve in Mary Jane’s body that connected with feelings of pleasure was supercharged. It wasn’t just in her core or her mind that she felt it. It was _literally_ everywhere.

_‘Wow! So much pleasure…so much power…all from Dr. fucking Doom!’_

Such ecstasy should’ve been impossible for a man or a woman, but it happened to Mary Jane and it came through Dr. Doom…a man so powerful and so determined that the impossible didn’t apply to him. It might have made him the most dangerous villain in the world, but it also made him the most effective lover a woman could hope for.

While Mary Jane felt unparalleled pleasure, she saw Sue’s situation further devolve. The cloud above her began swirling like a miniature hurricane. Then, as she kept pleasuring herself with a vacant look in her eyes, rain began falling from the cloud. Even though she was in an astral form, she clearly felt it, so much so that she stopped masturbating and just laid there, looking unsatisfied and defeated.

“I believe Doom has made his point,” said Dr. Doom after the last round of thunder.

Finally, the sex ceased. Doom withdrew his cock from Mary Jane, which was now covered in a thick layer of her feminine juices. It finally gave the Red Queen a badly-needed reprieve.

However, as Mary Jane gasped desperately for air, she found herself unable to move, utterly paralyzed by the weight of the pleasure. Every fiber of her being remained hot with orgasmic sensations. She could also feel various sexual fluids seeping between her legs. She remained on her side, looking over at Sue, but she didn’t hide for a second how satisfied she felt.

“Mmm…I’ll say,” was all Mary Jane could get out.

Doom cast her a bemused sneer, as though he were offended that she doubted his abilities. She still smiled up at him, conveying that she enjoyed her submission to his well. It was an important message to send, one that the Red Queen knew would resonate with such a powerful man.

He cracked a faint smile again, but it disappeared quickly when he turned to Sue. Still fully nude and brimming with power and poise, he got off the bed and stood over the older woman’s astral form. There was no mercy or pity in his gaze, only the kind of smug satisfaction that only Victor Von Doom could give.

“Take a good long look, Susan,” said the Latverian monarch, gesturing towards Mary Jane. “Take in the ecstasy that this woman has experienced…this whore who so eagerly indulges in reckless lust, but still appreciates true power and those that wield it.”

“Appreciates…for sure,” said Mary Jane, still drunk on the ecstasy.

“She offered herself to me willingly and eagerly,” Doom continued, “just as Doom has offered you many opportunities to submit to my power. At every turn, you’ve refused. _This_ is but a taste of what you’ve refused.”

It sent a clear, powerful message…one that was sure to leave an impact. Mary Jane felt the older woman’s eyes on her, taking in her euphoric state. She tried to hide her envy, as though she were somehow above such lustful feelings. She failed miserably and Doom sensed it too.

“Victor,” Sue said with a mix of frustration and resentment, “you think…this will break me?”

“Break you? Ha!” Doom scoffed. “It was never Doom’s intent to break you. Even if you attempted to submit to me now, I would deny you. You’ve made your choice, Susan. You chose Richards. All I’ve done is revealed the weight of that choice. You must live with it, knowing that you will be forever denied such satisfaction.”

It sounded so cruel, but entirely unsurprising from a man like Doom. If he couldn’t defeat the Fantastic Four or convince Sue to join his side, he could still let her know what she’d lost by refusing him. For once, she saw what she could’ve experienced with Victor and had to live on knowing it would be denied to her. Cruel or not, it got the point across.

Sue fell silent, the cold rain still falling upon her astral form. She closed her eyes and curled up, as if to hide from the harsh truth with which Doom had given her. The Latverian monarch kept hovering over her, as if to commit her state to memory. He didn’t show it, but Mary Jane sensed him taking the utmost pleasure in that moment…a pleasure she helped him achieve. That meant that she had done her part as promised and the hardest part of her plan was over.

_‘I’m sorry, Mrs. Richards. But sometimes, we make choices that we regret. A former prostitute knows that better than any superhero. However, it’s only when we make hard choices out of love and desperate that we truly appreciate the price we pay for those choices.’_

* * *

**Baxter Building – Sue’s Bedroom**

“Ungh!” groaned a restless and disheveled Sue.

Emerging from her half-conscious state, the married mother of two arose feeling far less refreshed than she’d hoped. If anything, she felt even _worse_ than she did before she laid down. It might have been the most distressed she’d felt waking up in a situation that didn’t involve getting captured by Mole Man.

“God damn it, Victor,” she cursed under her breath. “Damn you…for making me see that.”

Sue groaned again and rubbed her head, trying to purge her mind of the vivid images still playing out in her mind. It was no use, though. Everything she saw, felt, and experienced had been so real, like a vivid dream mixed with a full-fledged vision. Victor had always been fond of mind games, but never like this.

It wasn’t an attack. He didn’t attempt to take control of her or attempt to subdue her, as he’d done to her and the Fantastic Four on so many occasions. He just put her in a state where she felt both helpless and extremely unsatisfied, flaunting how _creative_ he could be in wielding his power. Victor had never been shy about his abilities before, but what he showed her had a very different impact…one that left her body almost as distressed as her mind.

_‘Okay. That happened. It was humiliating, frustrating, and involved way more nudity than I’m comfortable with. The fact Victor was able to draw me into that state probably reveals a vulnerability that we’ll need to address. Then again, I’d rather NOT share the details with Reed.’_

As Sue sat slumped over the edge of her bed, trying to collect herself after such a strange experience, she realized two lingering issues. She was still naked and still very much aroused. Despite some pretty fervent self-pleasuring, she hadn’t gotten off once. Given how soaked her hands were with her juices, it was clear that she wasn’t going to be getting that feeling, at least until her and Reed’s next date night.

The intensely sexual images she saw with Victor and that redheaded woman that she swore she recognized from somewhere would likely stick with her for a good long while. That was probably the point. It was Victor’s way of making her agonize over the decisions she’d made. While she refused to let him win that way, he’d definitely made it harder on her.

_‘Choice or no choice, I can’t let this get to me. Sure, I’ll probably be keeping these details to myself for a VERY long time, but I’ll endure. I always have and I always will for my family. But if I’m going to endure this, I’ll need a shower…a very cold shower.’_

* * *

**Two Days Later – SHIELD Medical Bay**

“Ugh…anyone get the license plate of that glider?” groaned a still-healing Peter Parker as he emerged from an unconscious daze.

“Take it easy, Tiger. You’ve still got a _lot_ of healing to do,” said Mary Jane, who hadn’t left his bedside since returning from Latveria.

He turned towards her, drawn to her loving voice and gentle touch. He was still pretty bruised, covered in bandages and hooked up to an IV. He was also pretty out of it, a result of potent pain killers that had kept him in and out of consciousness for the past 48 hours. His condition had improved, but the Green Goblin still left quite a mark.

Seeing her, though, brought a smile to his face. It was the first smile she’d seen since SHIELD brought him in. Dr. Simmons gave him a good prognosis, but seeing that loving glint in his eyes gave Mary Jane the assurance she needed that the worst was behind them.

“Mary Jane,” said Peter in a more coherent tone. “Damn, if you’re here, then I must have died and Uncle Ben sent you to greet me.”

“Oh Peter,” she said in amusement, “if you had died and gone to heaven, would I be fully clothed and _not_ holding tub of chocolate ice cream?”

“You forgot the hot fudge.”

“I rest my case.”

They both laughed, although Peter had to temper it somewhat due to having several broken ribs. That didn’t stop him from smiling and giving her hand a firm squeeze. It let her know that while the Green Goblin had wounded him, Peter Parker was stronger than that. Her being by his side gave him that much more reason to fight through the pain.

He tried sitting up. Mary Jane helped him, making sure he was careful not to tear his wounds. He was no longer in his Spider-Man costume, which she’d removed with the help of Agent Coulson and Maria Hill. They didn’t ask for details about who he was or anything of the sort. They even let her stuff his costume into an unmarked bag so she could send it back to her penthouse.

As Peter gathered himself, she scooted in closer and embraced him in her arms. It was her way of helping to ease the pain. She imagined the battle against Norman Osborn was still fresh in his mind. That was the last thing she wanted him to worry about at the moment.

“Before you start panicking, I already took care of everything,” Mary Jane told her.

“By everything, you mean…” said Peter, still sounding somewhat anxious.

“Everything,” she affirmed confidently. “Your costume isn’t here. Your name isn’t on any documents or computer drives. This is SHIELD’s private med-bay. As far as they’re concerned, your name is John Doe, Spider-Man is a hundred miles away, and you just got caught in the crossfire of his battle with the Green Goblin.”

“And Aunt May?” he asked, still anxious.

“I called her. Told her you’re helping me with something at the club,” she went on. “Later, I intend to tell her you didn’t listen when I said a stack of boxes was too heavy and you foolishly tried anyways…earning yourself some nasty bruises in the process.”

“Yeah…she’ll buy that. I’m _that_ clumsy, at times.”

“Not when it counts, though,” Mary Jane assured him. “I also called your office. Told them you needed a few days off. As far as the world knows, Peter Parker is okay and utterly unrelated to Spider-Man. As far as SHIELD knows…well, they owe me more than a few favors for the _services_ I’ve provided.”

He smiled and laughed again, not seeming to mind the discomfort it caused. He also let out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that his battle with the Green Goblin hadn’t done any further damage to his life. It was one of the many benefits of dating the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. He had the love, support, and resources of a very powerful woman who knew how to manage both their responsibilities.

“God, you’re amazing, Mary Jane,” he said, now caressing her face lovingly. “What would I do without you?”

“Not nearly as much as you could, _that’s_ for sure,” Mary Jane teased.

“I wish I could argue that, but…”

His words trailed off. He was too smart to try and argue what a profound impact she’d had on his life. At this point in their relationship, it was beyond dispute. He’d done so much to affect her, inspiring her to make responsible choices. Without him, she never would’ve become the Red Queen and done as much good as she had.

Fittingly enough, he was a better Spider-Man because of her. She didn’t just support his efforts. She played an active role in Spider-Man’s efforts, providing resources as well as love. He was better because of her. She was better because of him. Even in weaker moments like this, they made each other stronger.

“You’re too good to me, MJ,” said Peter in a more serious tone. “I don’t deserve to love someone like you.”

“Too bad, Tiger. I love you and you’re stuck with me,” she replied with an affectionate grin.

“Only you can render my pathological self-loathing so moot. I’ll have to heal very quickly to make it up to you.”

“I’m sure you will,” said the Red Queen. “I’ll stock up on massage oil, lube, and studded whips.”

“I’m already looking forward to it,” he said with a curt grin. “That’s assuming Osborn doesn’t attack again. Since he got away, I’m not assuming it’s over.”

Mary Jane’s grin widened. She had a feeling Peter would be even more motivated to make it up to her when she heard about Osborn’s fate.

“Yeah, about that…” she said wryly.

“What?” he asked curiously. “You’re smiling and I just mentioned Norman freakin’ Osborn. I’m kind of conflicted here.”

“Well, you’ve been out of it for the past 48 hours so you haven’t heard the news that broke this morning.”

“News? What do you mean?”

Peter still sounded anxious. She couldn’t blame him, though. Usually, news involving Norman Osborn was rarely a good thing. She looked forward to seeing the look on his face when he saw just how much the tables had turned.

Her grin never waning, she retrieved a remote control from the nearby table and turned on the TV that had been mounted on the wall across from his bed. She had already recorded the news from that morning and had paused it just before a particular segment. She then hit play and let the final part of her ambitious plan play out.

_“Recapping our top story today, Norman Osborn – also known as the Green Goblin – was apprehended today in an underground safe house on the Upper West Side. The NYPD, acting on an anonymous tip, raided what the mayor’s office is calling a treasure trove of incriminating assets. Osborn, who has repeatedly denied being the Green Goblin and escaped prosecution for numerous alleged crimes, had been hacked by an unknown entity from Eastern Europe. While SHIELD is not commenting on the source of the hack, Director Maria Hill confirms that the data proves Osborn’s role in a myriad of crimes, so much so that the FBI is sanctioning accelerated prosecution, a recourse not used since the downfall of Sebastian Shaw.”_

Peter blinked a few times in disbelief. Mary Jane tried not to laugh as she saw his mouth hang open in awe as images of SHIELD agents arresting Norman Osborn played out on the screen. Considering how often he got away with his crimes, either through overpaid lawyers or blaming it on renegade clones, she couldn’t blame him for his reaction.

“No way!” he exclaimed. “They actually _arrested_ the guy? And he hasn’t escaped yet?”

“Keep watching,” Mary Jane told him. “They’re getting to the best part.”

She took her hand in his, wanting to share the moment with him. She had a feeling it would be extra satisfying for the both of them.

 _“Source also confirm that Osborn put up no fight,”_ the report continued. _“Special Agent Leopold Fitz stated that Osborn was in what he described as a medically-induced coma, likely caused by exposure to tainted goblin gas. SHIELD’s chief medical examiner, Agent Jemma Simmons, confirms that Osborn’s comatose state is likely permanent. However, due to the nature of accelerated prosecution, he will still be charged for his crimes. Director Hill offered a final statement saying that, should Osborn ever wake up, he will do so in a cell next to the Red Skull.”_

Mary Jane paused the feed, making sure it stopped on an image that showed just how gone Osborn was. There was only a brief glimpse of his comatose state, revealing an entirely vacant gaze. He wasn’t dead, but he could hardly be considered alive either. He was just a drooling, mindless shell of a man…one who once terrorized Spider-Man and everyone he cared about.

The idea that he was no longer a threat _and_ being prosecuted for his many crimes rendered Peter speechless. She sensed he still didn’t believe it. It might take a while for him to accept that Osborn was truly defeated. Once he found out that Dr. Doom paid him a visit, both hacking his networks and hitting him with a special blend of goblin gas that rendered him comatose, he would accept that Norman Osborn was finally defeated.

Mary Jane still hadn’t decided when she would tell him that she paid a visit to Latveria to make this happen. She intended to fill him in at some point. For now, though, she just let him enjoy the moment.

“I can’t believe it,” Peter said, shaking his head in astonishment. “Are you _sure_ I’m not dead?”

“As sure as I can be without slapping you upside the head, Tiger,” teased Mary Jane.

“After all this time…all the pain, all the destruction, and all the loss that man has caused me…it finally happened. Norman freakin’ Osborn is paying for his crimes…in more ways than one. All the times he’s gotten away with it and hurt everyone I’ve loved…it’s over, now. It’s over.”

It was still sinking in, but he was already smiling, likely imagining a world where he didn’t have to worry about Norman Osborn messing up his life. Mary Jane hoped to be part of that world, crawling onto the bed and curling up next to him so they could share an embrace.

“What can I say?” said the Red Queen with a cryptic grin. “Osborn’s irresponsibility finally caught up with him. You’re still here with a women who loves you while he’s utterly doomed!”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
